


The Cold War

by macgyvershe



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, John as reluctant patient, John has a cold, Sherlock has the cure, fun with Sherlock, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the worlds only consulting detective do when his only mate is sick. Why anything that he needs to, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold War

“Just what do you think you are doing?” John protested as Sherlock closed his computer and pulled it from John’s lap.

“Your insatiable blog readers will have to forgo this morning’s entry as you will be attending a ‘get well’ conference in your bed.”

“Wait a minute, Sherlock,” John began to contest Sherlock’s action when his phone started ringing.

“And your current girl friend can also find some other means of diversion for the next few days.”

“Sherlock, I have a blasted cold not the bloody Black Plague.”

John was helped up from his chair and ushered into his bed room. Plopped down in his bed and unceremoniously covered with various blankets that engulfed him completely.

“This cold has surpassed the normal 4 to 6 days in duration and, therefore needs to be attended to in a more vigorous manner.” Sherlock assumed his authoritative tone as he handed John a bottle of zinc tables and a glass of water.

“Sherlock, I am not a child. I’m a doctor for God’s sake.”

“I have observed you, John, and your attempts at ‘treating’ this cold have brought no results.” 

“It’s probably a viral thing,” John said as Sherlock exited John’s room to return with a lap tray that had a bowl of soup and what looked like a almond latte from the sandwich shop out front, John’s favorite.

“Chicken soup?” John inhaled the rising vapors that made his mouth water. 

“Spanish chicken soup, a bit more spicy. The spices are…”

“Yes, I know the value of spices in one’s diet.” John sipped on his latte and looked over the rim of his cup at his tall, dark and overly protective partner. “When did you go pass flat mate to being my mother?” John gave Sherlock a snarky look which softened. “But I do appreciate your concern.” 

Sherlock stood imperiously over John’s bed for a moment, but his body language mellowed and he sat on the edge of the bed. “John, I can’t afford to lose my blogger, my flat mate, and my only friend. I can hardly function without you since you’ve come into my life.” Sherlock admitted. “So drink your latte, eat your chicken soup and rest for the remainder of day. I will guard the entrance to the flat as if my life depended upon it.”

“I love you too,” John whispered thru the smile on his lips as he drank his latte.


End file.
